The Life of an Elven Mermaid
by elf mermaid
Summary: PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED, WILL BE DELETED. AU. Just an idea I had, where the characters from the Eragon series participate. Durza uses his Shade powers and turns Arya into a half-mermaid. WARNING:SPOILERS FOR BOOKS!
1. Realization

**AN: Sorry about the first two paragraphs. I was just trying to get my story along, and that seemed to help. Review and tell me if I should continue or make it a one-shot! :)  
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to Walden Media, Christopher Paolini, and Knopf Publishers!!**

* * *

The Life of an Elven Mermaid

**APOV**

I couldn't afford for him to like me. Not only because of Galbatorix, but for his own sake. Even though I saw how much my rejection hurt him, it would be harmful for both of us. Oromis had confirmed my observation on how close Eragon and Saphira were, and how my joining would impair the balance. I agreed with him, even though it hurt my heart so.

Oromis and Glaedr are the only two who know my secret. Not even my own mother knows. I guess a secret as big as this would definitely effect a relationship, and not in a good way, but I was never close to my mother. The distance grew over time, especially when I had the yawë imprinted on my skin. But it's my choice. For better or for worse. Guess what the secret is. I'm a mermaid. Well, technically, a half mermaid. You want to know how? Well, I have to warn you. It's a pretty long story.

* * *

During the time when I was imprisoned by Durza, he performed an ancient curse on me, seemingly conjured by his Shade-twisted mind. I had fainted in the middle of it, overcome by the amount of dark magic. When I had awoken, I had felt odd, more aware of my surroundings. My head was still fuzzy from the drug he always administered to me to prevent me from using magic, but I was still…. I don't know how to explain it; it just seemed like I was more in tune with everything, more than I was before, even being an elf. I examined myself, noting my ears were still pointed, my yawë was still there, I still had my raven-colored hair (but there was the slightest hint possible of a blue hue to it), and I still had my old figure. Surprisingly, all my old scars were gone, except the wounds I had received from the cursed Durza. I soon fell into a deep slumber, forgetting all that had transpired during the previous hours.

After what had seemed to be a millennium, I felt another's consciousness delicately probe my mind. Delirious from my drugs and weariness, I attacked it, fearing the worst. Suddenly, whoever it was shouted, "_Eka aí __fricai un Shur'tugal!_" I halted, aware that whoever had spoken, had uttered in the ancient language, which you can't lie in. Because of that reasoning, and also because my weariness was increasing, I lowered my defenses. It was a male human, who carefully striked up a conversation with me, obviously aware of my alien nature. I quickly gave him the answers he was searching for, told him of my predicament (except for the mermaid part), and urged him to hurry, because I knew my energy was weakening. He agreed to my request, and said his farewells.

After he had left, I sank into a deep slumber, going over my obvious dilemma. It was clear I couldn't tell anyone, especially Eragon. Even if he _was_ a Rider. It could be used against me, the elves, and anyone else. Including the next-to-last Dragon Rider. I would have to be extremely careful. Perhaps Oromis could help me. I desperately wished I was able to access him. Stupid wards! I knew they were useful, especially against Galbatorix, but still. They really were a nuisance sometimes.

I wondered what would trigger my transformation. Was it water? The moon? Or something else? I contacted the tree spirits around me, pleased I was able to do so. I presented my question to them, anxious of the answer I would receive.

"I apologize, Arya Svit-kona. We, being tree spirits, are not knowledgeable on subjects such as yours. If I may be as bold as to say this, but I believe you should present your situation to the Moon Priestess. She would know how to help you, especially with her tie to water,"a tree nymph named Dianne replied. I could feel her regret that she couldn't answer my question.

I thanked her and withdrew my mind to myself, mulling over what she said. _The Moon Priestess? Well, I must certainly ask her, if she has such a strong tie to water,_ I thought, deciding to act upon her words.

When I detected that nocturnal animals were around me, I knew it was time. Using all of my will, I probed towards the sky, searching for any sign of a sentient being. Almost immediately, I felt an enormous consciousness, even larger than the Menoa Tree. If it wasn't for my coma, I would have gasped in amazement. She, the Moon Priestess, was serene, acknowledging my presence with a calm nod. She had a peaceful air around her that I slightly envied. She smiled, beautiful in every way. Even though, as an elf, I was extremely graceful and had exquisite features, I couldn't help but be a tad jealous. I explained my situation to her, hoping she, of all things, would know.

She looked me and answered, "Arya Dröttingu. I am afraid the curse this Shade, Durza, has placed on you has not been used since the Grey Folk. I dare not express the urge on where he learned it. I only know the effects of it, and only that much because of its affinity with water." As she said that, my face dropped. _At least she knows that much_, I thought, chiding myself for being so rude. She continued with concern etched on her face for my expression, "If you are conscious, and fully immersed in water, you will transform. If you are unconscious, yet are fully submerged, you will stay as you are. Every full moon, regardless of your mind's state, if you touch even the smallest drop of water you will grow a tail. Let me warn you, though. After every year of full moons, it will become harder and harder for you to regain your legs." She paused for breath, giving me a chance to ask, "Are there any _good_ things about this?" To me it seemed like there wasn't.

She gave a small smile before answering. "Yes. Your magical powers have been enhanced greatly, but you can only use your full ability in a dire emergency. Your endurance and stamina is also increased, but hindered likewise. Your features have slightly changed, such as you move more fluidly, and when you _are_ a mermaid-" I shuddered slightly as she said it "-your hair is longer, has a blue sheen to it, and your eyes are sapphire blue."

"Do you know what color my tail is?"

"No, not yet. And, anyway, you have to find that out for yourself." She answered, giving a small smirk. As I started to withdraw back to myself and think over what she had said, she exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot! What I had said before, about being conscious and fully immersed, is not the only instance you are able to change. Ten seconds after touching water will also make you change. Also, be careful who knows your secret. This knowledge can do terrible things in the wrong hands." She thought over what she had said, then commented wryly, "As with all knowledge."


	2. A Close Call

Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, now it's definitely AU. A couple days have passed, and they're all traveling in boats towards Ellesméra. The company consists of Arya, Eragon, Saphira, and Orik. Anyways, on with the story!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Eragon-related... if I did I would be writing the fourth book..... and not writing this...... and I also don't own PAX Mermaids... *sniff***

* * *

I paddled the canoe down the river swiftly and gracefully, like the elf I was. Even though I knew it would never happen, I was tense with fear of going overboard the entire ride. Even Eragon, sharing the canoe with me, noticed my nervousness. I had casted a spell to protect me from the spray of the river, and constantly went over it, hoping the knowledge would ease my nerves. It didn't, but I still tried anyway. Saphira swam to the left of us, and Narí, Edurna, Lifaen, and Celdin in front of us.

When I saw a fork in the stream, I probed Narí's mind and asked, _"Narí? I am going to go this way. If anything happens, ignore us unless Saphira contacts you."_ I wanted to be away from the other elves. Maybe it was from being away from them for so long, but they made me uncomfortable.

Narí nodded and replied, "_As you wish, Arya Dröttingu._" I winced at his formality, and proceeded my own way. As I completed the split, Eragon jumped in his seat with surprise, and Saphira warily surfaced. Due to his movement, the canoe jostled, but thankfully because of our craftsmanship it didn't tip. "I need some time away from them. The two paths end in the same lagoon, so no need to worry," I said, answering the look Eragon was giving me. He nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer.

We continued on in silence, only speaking to point out a plant or an animal, when suddenly Eragon accidently fell out of rhythm and splashed me. I immediately dove into the water, swimming as far away as I could before I changed. When the transformation had finished, I inspected myself. The Moon Priestess's words were true; my hair was now down to my waist, my senses were sharper (even comparing to an elf's), when I felt along my neck there were gills, and I would bet that if I looked into a mirror my eyes would be sapphire blue. My ears were still pointed, though, and I still had my yawë. I gasped, because it reminded me of Eragon and Saphira. I rushed to the canoe, hoping he wouldn't notice the difference. I contacted Saphira, pleading her not to tell Eragon. She agreed, though I could tell it hurt her to keep all these secrets from him. She also warned me not to surface on his side, because he might see my tail. My tail! I had forgotten to look; I was excited to see the color.

My tail was a jewel teal color*, and shone as bright as Aiedail. I stared at it, amazed at the beauty. I surfaced, aware that Eragon's eyes were on me. I blushed, recalling my earlier reaction. "Umm...well... I dropped my oar," I said, while swimming to my side. He looked at me oddly, but accepted my excuse. _For now_, Saphira noted. I sighed. I knew she was right.

As I contemplated my situation, I realized how to get back onto the canoe, yet protect my secret.. I looked to the shore and gasped, pretending to be amazed at something. I pointed and said, "Ooh, look!" Okay, it _was_ a pitiful attempt, but hey, it worked. As he turned his head to look, I swam in the other direction to the shore. I stayed under until it was definitely a ways down, then surfaced and pulled myself onto the beach. I whispered, "_Brinsingr kalvis!_" My tail dried, with my legs reappearing. I sighed in relief, thankful of my extensive knowledge on the ancient language. _That was a close call_, I thought to myself. _Too close.

* * *

_

**How do you like it? R&R, please!! :)  
_Looking back, I just noticed how short this is. I'm so sorry!!! D:_**


	3. Eragon's Shock and Arya's Saviour

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Yes, I know I said it was APOV but I wanted to do this chapter in his pov. I was also having writer's block. :( Don't worry, it's not permanent. Also, I want to thank Blonde Gingernut for reviewing. I wuv u!! :) And just to clarify something, Eragon is the same as he is after the two tattooed dragons blessed him, i.e. no scar on his back and full abilities of an elf. On with the story!**

**EPOV**

I stared at the water where Arya had just dove in. I furrowed my forehead in confusion. It was just some water; what was so bad about it? After a while, she surfaced and giggled nervously. "Yeah, well, I dropped my oar," she said, offering a pitiful, yet nevertheless, excuse. I accepted her explanation, because what other reason could there be? It wasn't like she was a mermaid....

She swam over to her side, oblivious to the internal battle I fought on whether or not to help her, rendering it moot point. She then swiveled around in the water, pointed and said, with a rapt expression of awe, "Ooh, look!" I quickly turned my head, ignoring the *pop!* it made. I didn't see anything that would have made her react in such a way, and was about to point that out when I noticed she had disappeared. I took a sharp intake of breath, and was about to dive in to see where she had gone when Saphira said, _"Stop_." I turned towards her in disbelief. "_You want me to just leave her in these waters and ignore her when she's in a moment of questionable safety?_" She shook her head, saying, "_No, but she's in no harm, as far as I can tell_." I had to agree with her; Arya and her were more in-tune with each other, since they were both magical creatures.  
I waited in the canoe for a while, fidgeting with anxiety. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. "_Saphira, I'm going to go look for her. Don't try and stop me,_" I said, jumping out into the water. She snorted and said, "_I wouldn't_ have _to try to stop you,_" but made no move.  
I swam down a while until I saw Arya on the beach. She was sitting down, with her tail spread out in front of her **(sorry, i don't know how to say it)**. Wait, tail?!? She put her hand above it, closed it into a fist, and whispered some words. Steam started rising from her -I shuddered- _tail_ and her legs came back. She shook her head slowly, and looked up to meet my eyes. Her eyes grew wide in shock, and her mouth opened slightly. In a flash, she got up (so fluidly!), turned around, and ran into the woods. I got out of the water and ran after her, but soon got lost.

* * *

**APOV**

_-Flashback-  
I looked up to see Eragon staring at my legs, where my tail used to be. My eyes grew wide. Shoot, shoot, shoot. He wasn't supposed to find out!  
-End flashback-_

I stood up and ran into the woods behind me. I heard him run after me, but I ignored him. He couldn't get lost, could he? I continued to run until I was out of breath. I looked up at the sky while I tried to catch my breath. The sky was full of big, dark, clouds. "_Barzul!_" I cursed at my bad luck. Wonderful. I was in the middle of a forest in who-knows-where, it was about to rain, and Eragon knew my secret. What else could go wrong? Suddenly, thunder crashed as it started raining the same time Eragon ran into me. I fell down with a yelp as I started to change, right in front of him. I couldn't do anything while I transformed, much to my displeasure. When it finished, with my elf-mermaid eyes I was able to see past the clouds to the moon. Tears started falling down when I realized it was a full moon. With my long discussions with the Moon Priestess, I knew I couldn't change back until the sun had risen again and the moon had set. When Eragon knelt down beside me I remembered where I was and hastily wiped my tears away. "Well, now you know. That's why I dove into the water when you accidentally splashed me," I said shakily. He nodded, and asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have handled it." I was about to laugh at what he said when I started gasping for air. I remembered with a jolt what tonight was. The Blue Moon. "Please, carry me to the river. I don't know where it is. Ask Saphira. Hurry, I can't breathe," I gasped, struggling for breath. He curtly nodded as I passed into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was him saying to me, "Don't worry, she's coming. Everything's going to be all right." And when I gave up on trying to hold my eyes open, I heard him yelling at me, "No! Stay alive! Don't go! Please!" And then I heard and felt no more until I was placed into water and fainted.

_A few days later_

I woke up to see Eragon's face in mine, worry etched in deep lines across his face, which disappeared when he saw my eyes were open. "Good. You're awake. I was worried." Saphira nudged him and he smiled even broader. "_We_were worried. Even when I placed you in the water, you still didn't revive. I was going to take you out, but Saphira instructed me not to." I looked at Saphira in awe. "Thank you, Saphira and Eragon. If I might ask, Saphira, how did you know so much about me?" She pawed the ground nervously for a few agonizing seconds, then replied, "_I reviewed your memories when you were with the Moon Priestess. That gave me a lot of information to start with. And I might have asked the Priestess herself a question here and there,_" with a blush creeping into her thoughts. I pushed myself up and was about to say something when I realized where we were. I was sitting on a flat rock that was covered in moss (I had to admit, it _was_comfortable), and we were all underwater. I stared at Eragon in front of me and stammered, "How-?" "When Saphira found out about the Blue Moon, she came down here herself and prepared this place for you. I wanted to come down here and check on you-" he blushed as he mentioned this "-and since I can't breathe underwater, I altered myself so now I have gills." He pointed to the flaps of skin on his neck. "And the same goes for Saphira." I stared at both of them in shock. "Oh. Wow. I can't believe you guys would do that for me. Wow. Wait, how did you two get the energy to do this?" Wouldn't they be seriously weakened? "Well, I used Brom's ring. It had a lot of energy," Eragon explained, giving me an idea.

* * *

**What do you think the idea is? Please review!! Until next time!!  
~ElvenMermaid**


	4. Anguish Inside Hope

Chapter 4

**Thank you to Blonde Gingernut, for reviewing! A cookie for you!! (::)  
I forgot to do this, and this will include for the rest of the chapters: Anything you recognise, it's not mine. If you don't, then it's probably mine. Curse you, fate!! I wanted Eragon! :(**

* * *

APOV

_~Flashback~  
"Well, I used Brom's ring. It had a lot of energy," Eragon explained, giving me an idea.  
~End flashback~_

When he told me about Brom's ring and the incredible amount of energy it contained, it gave me an idea. But before I could tell either of them, there was a sudden blur of red in the water, a voice I had only heard in Eragon's memory, and I was then grabbed from behind by a pair of.........human hands? I was then knocked unconscious, but not before I was unable to yell, "Eragon!" Afterwards, I fell into an uneasy sleep, anxiety for Eragon and Saphira making me unable to sleep peacefully.

* * *

EPOV

She was about to ask me a question, when suddenly Thorn and Murtagh shot through the water, amazingly unhindered by it. He shouted something undistinguishable, grabbed Arya (I saw a look of shock on her face when he grabbed her from behind), and disappeared, but not before I heard her yell, "Eragon!" I rushed to her aid, but they disappeared before I could save her. I bent down on my knees and howled in anguish. Saphira tried to comfort me, but to no avail. I knew it hurt her to see me in pain, but I couldn't help it. When my sobs had finally subsided, I wiped my nose on my sleeve, and told her, "_You know we're going to follow her, right?" _She nodded. "_But I have no idea how to save her, and neither do you. I guess we'll just go to the surface, and go from there._" She nodded again, and motioned for me to get on. I complied, and when we were about to break the surface, I removed our gills. She jumped out of the water, and we flew into the air.  
After a few hours, I asked her to stop soon. She suggested an empty expanse in Du Weldenvarden. I agreed, and we settled down for the night. After much tossing and turning, I fell asleep, plagued with nightmares of the monstrosities they would be doing to Arya.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4!! Sorry it's so short, it's just a filler. Review and let me know if you want the rest of the chapters to come quickly, but be short, or if you want them to be long. Me, I like them long (longer than the first chapter), but the next chapter will be long, I promise!! But it won't come up until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. And fyi, you can still review even if you don't have an account. Bye!!  
~ElvenMermaid**


End file.
